


Anime One-Shots

by madasanickfury



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury





	Anime One-Shots

Just a place to dump all of the one-shots and drabbles that I have running around my head. More animes and ships will probably be added as I go on as I have way too many ideas. These will all be m/m ships, with maybe a couple of f/f if I can find inspiration for some, with background relationships in some. So without further ado, enjoy.


End file.
